


Keep Me Company?

by serotoninwife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/M, i blame the gendrya writers chat on tumblr, personal trainer!Gendry, quarantine au, the first quarantine themed gendrya ficlet., this is it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotoninwife/pseuds/serotoninwife
Summary: Gendry is a personal trainer and an asymptomatic carrier of Covid-19. He feels bad that he gave it to his client, Arya, who is currently in the throes of a shitty covid related cold, so he goes over to her apartment to help her out.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 37
Kudos: 136





	Keep Me Company?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin_Princess_Nysa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Princess_Nysa/gifts), [the_bisexual_disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bisexual_disaster/gifts).



> I’m currently under self quarantine myself (have not been tested yet, no symptoms, but spent time with a friend who tested positive) so. This is a result of the boredom. Enjoy!

She supposed it must have been from the gym. Arya’s personal trainer, Gendry Waters, had tested positive for Covid-19 before the gym shut down, so she just assumed that she got it from him. Theoretically, it could’ve been the guy from Hot Pies who gave her the sourdough starter, or anybody near her who breathed, but she liked to think it was Gendry.

 **Hot Trainer Gendry:** _Hey Arya. I’m texting you to let you know that I tested positive for Covid-19. Westerosi Fitness is closed indefinitely following CDC recommendations. You’re the only client I saw since exposure, so I just wanted to let you know that you should get tested. Sorry for infecting you,  
\- Gendry_

If she didn’t have the world’s biggest lady boner for him, she would’ve been _pissed._

Sure enough, when she managed to find a testing location, she tested positive and was sent into self quarantine, and was in no uncertain terms to leave her apartment or to come into contact with any persons who were immunocompromised, over the age of sixty, or who were otherwise uninfected.

Being an extrovert in isolation was a _bitch_. By day two, even Sansa was already getting a bit exasperated at her constant phone calls and texts. She passed the time imagining her sexy trainer in a number of (non immune related) compromising positions around the apartment. It actually managed to keep her motivated to keep clean. Who’d have thought?

On day four, her fever had largely subsided and she was now in the worst of the throes of a cold. She’d blown through her watchlist on Netflix, so now it was down to booing old Jerry Seinfeld standup routines and making loaves upon loaves of sourdough bread. She was up to twenty six uneaten loaves.

She needed something to do.

Surprisingly, around noon of day four, that something rang on her doorbell. Arya was standing in the kitchen, insulting her sourdough starter (to make it bitter) in a black camisole and boxers when she heard it. She paused the television with furrowed brows, unsure if it actually was her buzzer or a sound effect. She waited fifteen seconds until the buzzer sounded again. She wrapped a big silk scarf that her mother had gifted her around her chest in a half hearted attempt at modesty when she opened the door to find the man she had in her contacts as _Hot Trainer Gendry_ standing before her with a smile on his face. She was shocked.

“Um,” She started, unable to think of what to say.

“Hey. Mind if I come in?” He asked. She stood dumb for a moment before shaking her head.

“You can’t, I’m positive for Covid-19.” She said. Gendry just chuckled in response. _God damn your cute ass dimples_.

“I’m the one that gave it to you, remember?” He said, and he was right. Arya nodded, smacking her forehead before stepping aside. He took it as his cue to enter, holding two brown paper grocery bags. It was then that Arya noticed the surgical mask around his neck and the latex gloves on his hands as he set the bags down on the kitchen table. _Nice ass, too._ She thought as she sniffled.

“So, uh, what are you doing here?” She asked, closing the door.

“Well,” He said, reaching into the first of the paper grocery bags. “I felt pretty bad, being an asymptomatic carrier, that I gave it to you. And given that you posted about your fever the other day, I thought you might want a corona-kit. I’ve brought you soup, toilet paper, cough drops, clementines, pomegranates, and bananas.” At the quizzical look she was giving him, he smiled sheepishly. “All foods for boosting the immune system.” Arya nodded in understanding, wrapping the scarf a little closer around her as she became suddenly aware of her bralessness as Gendry’s blue eyes momentarily flicked to her chest.

“Well, I appreciate the gesture, Gendry, but I don’t need any help to make coronavirus my bitch.” It certainly didn’t help her case that she followed that sentence with a giant sneeze, to which Gendry handed her a tissue.

“At least allow me to keep you company?” He asked as she shamefully blew her nose, looking up into his concerned blue eyes. She sighed.

“Alright.” She relented, not wanting to address the part of her that was actually stoked that he was here. Maybe it was the horny part of her brain.

Over the next few hours, she would verbally protest when he covered her in blankets, but shut up the moment he picked up her legs and dropped them over his lap. They watched Say Yes to the Dress as he made her all sorts of sandwiches to help with lowering the count of sourdough loaves.

“You do realize that sourdough isn’t a CDC approved treatment for Covid-19, right?” He asked while slicing tomatoes. She threw a pillow at his head, which he dodged.

“Those are for meant for decoration, not physical attacks, Arya!” He shouted, laughing, as she threw pillows two and three.

“Then why are they called throw pillows?” She demanded. His only answer was to throw them back.

Their pillow fight ended in a coughing fit and Gendry making her a cup of hot green tea with honey. He wouldn’t hear her protests.

By the end of the night, he was literally tucking her in.

“Thanks for keeping me company today.” She said, hoping that he had some weird fetish for girls who sounded utterly congested.

“Of course.” He paused in the doorway. “I don’t think I’m actually allowed to leave though.” He said it tentatively. It was up to her to decide the validity of this CDC recommendation. So she propped herself up onto her elbows and grinned.

“No, I don’t think you are. I think you need to stay here for the remainder of the quarantine.” She said, smiling. He grinned, nodding. “In fact, I think it would be a public health risk if you even left this bedroom.” She said, trying desperately to sound sexy. His brows arched as he considered the offer.

“I think you just might be right.” He said, his voice low and gruff and _holy shit_ he was taking off his shirt.

Maybe this whole quarantine thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
